Tales of the Legend of the Red Dragon
by Eric42
Summary: Tales of the world found in the BBS door game, Legend of the Red Dragon
1. Remembering the Old Times

Tales of the Legend of the Red Dragon  
  
Chapter One: Remembering the Old Times  
  
A LoRD Fanfic written by Eric Richardson (eric42@eric42.org)  
  
-  
  
The bar had been closed up hours ago and only one remained in the bar, Violet the barmaid. It was the middle of the night and she was wide awake. She was sipping at a glass of ale when Seth Able the bard came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Who is it?" Violet said.  
  
"It's just me, Violet. Seth." Seth replied.  
  
"Oh. Why are you up?" Violet asked.  
  
Seth walked to the bar and poured a glass of Ale. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh." Violet let out a light sigh. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I just had some nightmares, that's all."  
  
"Nightmares? Tell me about them." Violet said.  
  
Seth took a sip of his Ale. "Why not." Seth took a deep breath and started telling Violet about the nightmares. "The dreams are mainly about my parents. They were killed when I was young and foolish."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Seth."  
  
"Don't be. It was all my fault that they were killed by that beast."  
  
Violet's eyes widened when she heard Seth say beast. She knew that when someone around town used beast in a sentence, they were referring to the plague of the town, the Red Dragon. "You mean the Re..."  
  
"Yes. Here let me tell you about it. When I about 9, my parents and I were going on a walk though the forest," Seth began. "I started playing around and left my parents side and got lost. Trying to find my parents, I found the cave of the Red Dragon. The beast woke up and came outside of the cave. It, then, tried to kill me, but father saved me. But father was only able to get me out of the way before the dragon attacked him. He fought like the knight that he was, but yet, he failed to protect me and mother from the beast."  
  
Violet was stunned. "Is this why you remain here today?"  
  
"Sorta. You are young so you may not remember, but I was once a traveling bard." Seth said. "But that attack was just one of the first known. It was the talk of the town. Afterwards, my uncle came and took me under his wing, where I trained with him to become a knight like my father was. I trained what seemed an endless amount of hours of training with the sword."  
  
"You are a fighter?" Violet was surprised. "I thought..."  
  
"That I was just a bard? No. My uncle tried to teach me not to follow my gut and to follow my heart, but I did not listen. When I was about 17, I headed back to town and ran into some old friends, Turgon, Seven, Lance, and Logan. We all trained together for a while and finally decided to attempt to kill the red beast." Seth said.  
  
"We searched and finally, found the cave and we all fought with our best."  
  
"What happened?" Violet asked.  
  
"The first to be killed was Seven. Seven had been my best friend when I was young, and when I returned. After I saw the bead body of my former best friend, I grew madder with each moment. I really think I gave the dragon a run for its money." Seth said. "But Lance and Logan fell anyway and I would be dead right now if Turgon did not save me."  
  
"Then?" Violet was getting into Seth's story.  
  
"We retreated. We could no longer hold out as we had been doing. Retreating had just made me madder, so I gave up fighting. That's when I picked up my mandolin and became a bard."  
  
"Oh man. I am sorry, Seth."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
There was a long pause after that. Violet didn't know what to say.  
  
"You still haven't told me about these nightmares." Violet said.  
  
"They're my memories of the events I just told you about. In some, I see my parents getting killed. In others I see Seven being killed."  
  
Violet couldn't think of anything to say. Seth got up and put away the glass he had been drinking out of. "In the rest, I see my son being killed by...by....it."  
  
Again, Violet was shocked by what Seth had said. "You have a son?"  
  
"Had a son. The beast killed him. His mother passed away at the time of birth."  
  
Violet started having vague memories of Seth being married at one time, but doesn't remember much because she was a young child at the time. Seth at that point given out a big yawn. "I'm getting sleepy again. I'll see you in the morning, Violet." Seth started walking up the stairs.  
  
It was once again quiet in the bar.  
  
Violet started to talk out loud to herself. "I didn't know...and I feel as if I am in love with that man." Violet yawned. "Well, it's time to get some sleep." 


	2. A Dark Cloak Story

Tales of the Legend of the Red Dragon  
  
Chapter Two: A Dark Cloak Story  
  
A LoRD Fanfic written by Eric Richardson (eric42@eric42.org)  
  
-  
  
Chance is a man that thinks that anyone and everyone should have a good time, all the time. And that's one of the reasons he opened up his own tavern, the Dark Cloak Tavern. Then other reason is, after being banished from town, he had to earn gold somehow, so he used his experience from helping the bartender in town and opened up the tavern out in the forest.  
  
Now, his tavern seemed to be an instant success. There were some of the drunks from town that made it somehow out there and never could seem to able to leave and since his tavern never seems to close, the drunks gets a free nights sleep. But Chance doesn't mind since it keeps the Inn in town from getting their business.  
  
Even though he gets some business, his tavern is really hard to find. He didn't expect for it to be when he built it, but he finally did figure it out that building it in the forest was a mistake and had been thinking about moving since. But lately, it seemed that horses seems to be able to lead people straight to the tavern.  
  
One day, Chance was having a very slow day, having only one man in there all day. That man comes there everyday for no reason at all, drinking very little and always carving stuff in the tables. And today, having nothing else better to do, Chance was going to tell this man off.  
  
"Hey, Old Man!" Chance called out.  
  
The man looks up at Chance with a look that would even make Turgon's stomach get tight. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you always come here everyday, not drinking that much and always destroying my tables?" Chance asked.  
  
The man's face turns into a giant grin. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Chance, not being a real smart man, got kind of confused. "Exactly  
  
what I said."  
  
The man started to snicker. "You want to know why I come here everyday, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why I carve stuff into your tables?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
The man stopped laughing, and went back to carving whatever into the table he was sitting at, giving Chance no reply.  
  
Chance was amazed by what the man the did, went back to the bar, poured himself a drink, and started to think. But finally, the man had finished what he was doing, grabbed his things and left.  
  
'That old man is too weird.' Chance though to himself. Then the man walked back in and said out loud, "Yes, I know." and walked right back out.  
  
Chance was instantly confused and amazed. He didn't know what to think, but he had just forgot about it.  
  
The next day, the tavern was booming with people ordering not just beer and the such, but also food. This made Chance very happy while it also made him very tired. After a while, the man came back in at about the same time as he always does and went over to the same table and started carving into the table, again. Chance noticed this and it  
  
kinda made him mad as he remembered the day before.  
  
Chance walked over the man. "You gonna order something today?"  
  
The man, again, looked up at Chance with the same face that could even make Turgon's stomach tight. "Yes. I will have one beer." the man said, and went back to carving.  
  
Chance stood still watching the man just carve into his table, which he really didn't like. "Please, will you stop carving into my table?"  
  
The man went on carving with no reply and Chance looked down to what he was carving into the table. It was an unfinished and ugly picture of the Red Dragon.  
  
"Why are you carving a picture of the beast into MY table?" Chance asked.  
  
"When am I going to get my beer?" the man asked with a deep voice.  
  
Chance started to get really angry. 'This man is carving an ugly picture of the red beast into a table that is mine and I do not like it.' he thought to himself.  
  
Chance finally did move so he could serve the other customers in the tavern and he forgot about the man for a while, but when he went back to the table, the man was gone, and the picture was finished with a bag of gold laying beside it.  
  
Chance picked up the gold and looked down and the picture. It was a picture of the Red Dragon being confronted by a man that was strikingly similar to Seth Able, whom Chance knows. Chance noticed some words laying below the picture and read them out loud.  
  
"A picture of things to come." 


End file.
